


Power To The Local Reader

by gogh_away



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, alex is 8 years younger than thomas, and they met when alex was in his second year of college, this gets kinda angsty at the end, thomas had graduated already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogh_away/pseuds/gogh_away
Summary: Alex had always loved to read.





	Power To The Local Reader

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is for moscow.in1776 on instagram, they're account is cool as shit check it out. they're doing a contest that ends july 25th so here's this shit.

Alex had always loved to read, every time he opened a book the pages he felt like he had more power than he really did.

He could sit in a library for days and he would never get tired of it, he would sometimes spend hours of his day engrossed in a book. Some people found it concerning or careless to waste his time on something so dull. He would check out ten new books at the local library every three weeks and would finish every single one. The librarian would always shake his head and tell him to work on other things besides the books in his library. He would go to the bookshop once a month and get three new books, each one just as good as the last. He had never met someone as in love with books as him.

Until he met Thomas Jefferson.

The tall man read almost as much as Alex did and his head was just as filled with stories as Alex's was.

They met at Revolution/ Revelation, the coffee shop across from Alex's apartment building. He was finally reading _History Is All You Left Me_ , drinking his tea, Angelica wouldn't let him have anything else today, when a man came an sat across from him. He smiled at him and Alex watched him over the top of his book. He made sure not to show the way the smile made his heart melt and the way it almost turned his arms to putty.

He reached down into his bag and pulled out a familiar looking book, the same book he was currently reading in fact.

That was how it started.

After that the two would occasionally see each other at the coffee shop and talk about what they were reading and had read. Then it turned into scheduling times to met each other and then it was going to each others houses. Alex could feel himself slowly falling.

Every time he saw Thomas smile it gave him the same feeling he got when he opened a new book. He could feel butterflies taking over his stomach and he got a little dizzy whenever there hands accidentally touched. He would get texts from Thomas and his heart would soar and when he got a call from Thomas he would grin from ear to ear because he would he able to hear his voice.

They had known each other for two years when it happened.

Alex never put down a book to answer a text, not once in his life. He never met anyone as important to him as books were. But when Alex heard the notification tone for Thomas go off his head shoot up and his hands were on his phone in a second. It wasn't until the two hand been talking for just over a hour that Alex had realize what he had done.

He completely stopped reading to talk to him. The man who sat with him, having no clue who he was, to talk to him about a book. Thomas sat with him and started talking to him even though he had awful social anxiety. Thomas had been there with Alex through thick and thin for the last two years. The days when Alex couldn't sleep because of nightmares Thomas would stay up with him, whether it was on the phone or at his actual house would depend on how late it was when Alex realized he couldn't sleep. Thomas had put up with his mental breakdown when class was too much. Thomas sat and talked with Alex for hours and hours about books because he loved them as much as he did. Thomas put up with Alex's hour long rants about why certain characters were awful and why others deserved better arcs. He was the only other person the small man had ever met that loved reading as much as he did.

And he feel in love with him.

There first date was at Dolley's, the book and coffee shop around the corner from Alex's college. They each bought each other a book and had lunch.

Alex eventually explained to Thomas why he liked reading so much, he explained the power he felt when he read. When he was still on Nevis the only thing that made him feel like he meant something, like he could do something, like he had _power_ was the books he had found.

Thomas explained too. Explained that he had started reading to get a way from his fathers harsh words. To get away from the fact that he would never be able to bring his boyfriend home. To get away from the Pastor's loud words about _his kind_ would never make it to heavan.

When they got married Alex moved in with Thomas who had just gotten a new house. It was in the rich part of New York City, houses just as big and the one just sold to the Jeffersons lining the streets. The two dedicated an entire room in the house to being a small library. They got a dog and a cat and Alex started writing a book while Thomas worked at Washington Law Firm.

They adopted two kids when Alex turned 32 and Thomas turned 40. One was a 15 year old named Frances Laurens - Jefferson and newborn the mother had given away to the couple right after birth. She let them name the little girl Rachel Jefferson.

The two found out Frances wasn't very interested in reading, but Alex read Rachel to sleep every single night.

Alex finally published his first book at 33, it was a best seller in 3 different countries.

At Frances graduation Alex gave her a book, the first book he ever got when he was to America. Even if she didn't enjoy reading that much she read the entire thing on many different occasions.

The two only had one kid in the house now, but time flew and they knew she would be gone before they could count to ten.

Rachel never had time to graduate, she was in a car crash when she was 15, her friend and herself were both killed on impact.

Alex and Thomas mourned, Frances came and stayed for them for a month after it happened.

Alex didn't read for a year.

Alex spoke many words and Thomas spoke just as many, but the last words Thomas ever spoke to Alex were short and simple.

Alex was 52 and and Thomas was 60 and the two were still in love. Thomas was going to Virginia to visit his siblings and Alex had been invested in his newest book. Alex almost didn't get enough time to say goodbye because of how caught up he was. The two said their goodbyes and he apologized to Thomas while they hugged much longer than most would. Thomas shrugged him off.

_"Power to the local reader."_

Alex made sure to have those words engraved on the tombstone Thomas had when he didn't make it back home alive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoyed i didn't mean for it to get lowket angsty at the end it just kinda happened and don't forget to check out moscow.in1776 on instagram!


End file.
